Maybe In Time, You'll Want To Be Mine
by Cream Blush
Summary: -Sequel to Everlasting Relations- Gray, 2D and Noodle's son, learns that he best be careful what he wishes for.
1. Chapter 1

Ooooooh chappie one ^~^

* * *

I looked left to right as I tightly held my sister's hand.

"Coast is clear." I said as I quietly unlocked the door.

"Brother." My little sister began, "Pray tell what we are doing."

"We're sneaking out, I promised dad we'd visit him." My sister just smiled as she nodded, closing her eyes and smiling.

"I shant tell mother of our outing, Grayson" She said as I nodded.

"Thanks, Arisu." I said as I opened the door and looked outside in the dark streets of Nagoya, Japan.

"No one's around." I whispered as I pulled on Arisu's hand.

If you all are wondering why my sister and I are sneaking out is because we're forbidden to see dad. Apparently, dad cheated on mum when she was about six months pregnant with Arisu. Mum left dad, uncle Murdoc, and uncle Russel, basically she left Gorillaz. All because of dad's mistake. We moved back to Japan, mum's home country, in a place called Nagoya. Mum hoped that Gorillaz wouldn't be near here, but she was wrong.

Gorillaz DID come to Nagoya, I saw it in the newspaper before mum could throw it in the shredder, I was lucky I saw it.

I entered an alleyway, pulling my sister's hand leading her into the alleyway.

"Brother, what are we doing in a dark alleyway?"

"We're meeting dad here." I replied as my sister looked up, staring at me with her one baby doll green eye. Her other eye…was gone, it was just an empty hole. Her cyan hair blew in the wind, it was the same colour as our dad's.

My eyes were green and I had inherited mum's black hair (before you all tell me her hair is purple, her hair is DYED purple, look at old videos, of when she was 10, her hair is black).

My sister walked closer to me as she snuggled to me, shivering slightly. I pulled her closer to keep her warm.

Honestly, Arisu didn't always have one eye, and we weren't always this close, it all started a week ago, the day Gorillaz came to Nagoya.

* * *

Oooooooo you'll have to R&R to see wot happens


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! Chapter 2!

* * *

~A week earlier~

I sat there in my room, listening to a Gorillaz song; To Binge was the name of the song to be precise.

I looked down in a trance, listening to dad's voice, his soothing voice that sounded like an angel singing.

"Brother?" I heard as I gave my sister an annoying look.

"What'd you want, Arisu?"

"Pray thee, why must thou be so rude to me?" my sister asked as I rolled my eyes, focusing back on my music, I was turning thirteen tomorrow, so I wouldn't be able to act like a child like my seven year old sister, then again, my sister acted like an adult; all she did was read, help mum cook and clean, do her stupid ballet, and play that stupid piano.

I turned off my ipod touch and walked towards the door, pushing my sister out of my way.

"Brother, pray tell why thou art so cruel to me." I just shot her a mean look, a look that would make uncle Murdoc proud as I walked downstairs.

"Gray." I heard my mum say as I looked towards her.

"Yeah, mum?" I asked as she looked up at me with her slanted eyes.

"Do you mind getting the mail for me?"

"No prob, mum!" I exclaimed as I walked outside in the warm sunlight, walking down the runway of our home, I picked up the paper and grabbed the mail from the mailbox. I looked at the mail, just stuff for mum, I then looked at the paper and gasped at what I saw.

Gorillaz were coming to Nagoya!

I immediately settled a plot in my head to sneak off to see them, I glanced at the time, it was when I was going to be in school, but I could skip to see dad.

I walked inside and handed mum the mail and the paper, pretending I didn't see anything. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Arigato honey!" she exclaimed as she sat the mail on the table, opening the paper, looking at the front, I saw her eyes change from happy to annoyed.

"Baka." She said as I gave a 'Hm?' from my mouth, looking over at her from the refrigerator, my mother just smiled and waved her hand as if saying nothing, she then put that part of the paper in the shredder, but I had the time and place memorized in my head.

"Mother." I heard my sister as she curtsied in her dress, "I am ready to be in the sensei's presence. Pray we will be leaving soon?" mum smiled as she gave my sister a hug.

"We'll leave as soon as mummy gets her purse." She said as she grabbed a purple purse, smiling at me.

"I assume you're staying, Gray?" she asked as I just looked back at my cereal.

"Yeah…" I said, all nonchalant as mum kissed my cheek.

"We shall return, brother." My sister said as she walked out the door with mum behind her.

I just sighed and looked down, mum was obviously proud of my sister, proud of her for doing almost everything, and me? I couldn't do anything, Arisu was a show off! I tried learning the guitar for mum but failed miserably, mum said maybe I should try another instrument, and then there's my sister. She plays piano, she dances, she knows even the most difficult moves and keys! I remember when she was an infant, the secret government praised that she would be mighty, and did they even acknowledge that I was there? NO! They completely ignored me, and my private tutor once praised her for solving a difficult problem, when he should've praised me for trying! Me! Me! Me!

I hate Arisu! I hope something horrible happens to her!

Plus it's HER fault I'm not allowed to see dad! It was all well until mum got pregnant with her!

I still remember uncle Murdoc kicking my father in the testicles when mum announced her pregnancy, he claimed this would be the LAST child he'd ever have. I also still remember the blonde bimbo dad was making out with, I was five, so the memory was sort of faded, but I still remember her baby blue eyes and the golden blonde hair. I would've considered her a slut if I knew what the word meant, hell, I'd even call me dad a slut, even though I really miss him.

Sometimes I wonder WHY dad cheated on mum with her…then I realized…it's all Arisu's fault! Dad didn't start acting funny 'til mum announced her pregnancy.

I looked up from my empty bowl towards the door as mum and Arisu walked in.

"You play the piano so beautifully, Arisu!" my mother praised as I just sniffed.

"You're back so soon?" I asked as mum laughed.

"Apparently you spaced out, Gray." Mum began, "You know Arisu and I leave every Sunday at seven to get to her piano classes, then we come back at eight!"

"Yeah I know." I mumbled as mum kissed my cheek, pulling Arisu close to her.

"I love you both VERY much, no matter what you two may do."

And those words were exactly right.

* * *

Ah, wait for it…wait for it…DAMMIT I SAID WAIT FOR IT! Wait for wot you ask? Why wait for chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter…of this fanfic…hopefully I'll get some reviews…but it doesn't seem as popular as meh Everlasting Relations fic, oh well…=/

* * *

I just lay in bed, my eyes were closed, but I was awake, there was no point in going back to sleep, I had to get up in a few moments anyway. I heard my door open as someone shook me.

"Time to wake up, Gray." My mother said, kissing my cheek, "It's time to get up and get ready for school."

"'Kay, mum." I began giving her a hug, "I'll be down in a moment." And with that I flipped the blankets off of me, heading off to brush my teeth.

I stood in front of the mirror, slowly brushing my teeth, there was a lot on my mind, Gorillaz were performing today and I HAD to see them.

I spit in the sink rinsing the toothpaste/saliva mix as I walked out, pushing Arisu down.

"Brother, thou is so malicious to me, I wish to know why." I just shot her one of my looks that would make Uncle Murdoc proud.

I made it downstairs in my uniform moments later as did my sister. I sat at the table as my sister made her way to mum.

"Mother, do thou need any assistance?" Mum just smiled at my sister.

"I would love some help, arigato, Arisu!" I just sniffed and mumbled a 'show off' under my breath.

After breakfast was made, I grabbed my bag, as did Arisu and we waved bye to mum heading towards the direction of school, luckily where Gorillaz were performing, it was just the way we needed to go to get to school, only I had to take a slightly different turn to get there.

As I was making the left turn, Arisu pulled on my arm.

"Thy school is this way, brother." She said as I shot a glare.

"I'm not going to school today!" I spat as my sister gasped.

"Art thou neglecting school?" she asked as I looked down, rolling my eyes.

"I'm JUST going to sneak off to see dad, he's here."

"How does thou sense his presence?"

"I read that the band was coming to Nagoya."

"Band?" my sister asked as I rolled my eyes, grabbing her hand, pulling her harshly.

"C'mon, I'll explain on the way to the theatre." And as I pulled on her, I told her the stories of before she was born, when mum and dad were together, when Gorillaz were together.

"Why did they break up?" my sister asked as I just rolled my eyes, I was about to say something, but stopped when we were in front of the theatre.

My heart felt like it skipped a beat, I ran towards the theatre as my sister followed behind.

"Thou did not answer mine question!" she exclaimed as I ran faster and faster.

I would finally get to see dad for the first time in seven years.

"Wot?" I asked as some man in a black suit glared at me.

"No ticket, no entrance." He said as I shot him a glare.

"But, that, I HAVE to see them!"

"You and several other million people." He retorted, "Get lost!" I just shot a mean glare and grabbed Arisu's hand, pulling her out of the theatre. I looked around and down the dark alleyway.

"I have an idea." I whispered as I pulled on Arisu's arm, down the dark alleyway.

Just our luck though, another guard, but visibly I could see Murdoc, I walked up to the guard.

"I left something in there whilst playing the other day, may I get it?" The guard looked down.

"You'll have to wait another time, kid." He said as I looked past him, Murdoc was walking towards him.

"Wot the bloody 'ell is going on?" he asked as he shot a glare at us.

"Brats…" he began, "Get rid of 'em!" he yelled as the guard, cracked his knuckles, I was horrified but yelled towards Murdoc.

"Uncle Murdoc!" I yelled as the guard grabbed us by the collars, Murdoc just ignored me and started drinking a beer, "It's me! Grayson!"

I caught a glimpse of him spewing his beer shouting in surprise, "Grayson?"

The guard was walking out of the Alleyway when Murdoc ran towards him, the guard dropped us in the light as he made his way out of sight.

We were grabbed by the collars again as Murdoc looked at me, I could see tears in his eyes.

"Gray?" he asked, as I nodded, he dropped Arisu as he gave me a hug.

"I can't believe it's you, yer dad's gonna be so 'appy." He shot a glare at Arisu.

"Who's the lit'l one?" he asked in disgust as I crossed my arms.

"That's just my sister, Arisu." I said, "You can ignore her." Murdoc just put me down and looked at Arisu.

"This can't be tha babe we never got to see." He began as Arisu curtsied.

"I am pleased to meet thee, Murdoc."

"Wot kinda greeting is that for yer uncle Murdoc, c'mere munchkin!" and with that he gathered my sister into his arms.

"C'mon you two, yer dad's gonna be 'appy to see ya." And with that he carried my sister as I followed him towards the entrance.

"Boss?" the guard asked as Murdoc shot him a glare.

"Throw meh nephew and niece out again, you and I are going to 'ave some problems." And with that we walked in.

The first person we saw was a relatively large African American.

"Man, Muds, you ain't gonna eat children are you?" he asked as Murdoc shot him a glare.

"Where's the dullard?" he asked as he sat my sister down, the man, I recognized as Uncle Russel, just sighed.

"Double D's in the loo." He answered, "Why?"

"Yer not gonna believe who these two are!" he gave me a pat on the back and my sister a ruffle on her head. Russel's eyes became wide.

"I can't believe this…Grayson? Gray and the kid we never got to meet?" My sister just walked up and curtsied.

"I am delighted to make your acquaintance, the given name of min is Arisu. May I ask for the given name of thee?"

"Uh…Russel." He began, lifting my sister up, "Man you look like your mother with your dad's blue hair." He shot a look at me, placing my sister down, and lifting me up.

"Gray, Gray, Gray…" he began shaking his head, "What did I tell you about growing up?" he chuckled playfully, lightly punching me in the face.

"I know, Russel, you told me not to grow up too fast. But I'm afraid I couldn't help it." I just smiled at him as he put me down, ruffling my hair.

The flush of the toilet was heard as a man with blue hair, no eyes with bags under them walked out, he popped a few of his pills and swallowed them dry.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, running towards him as he looked up from the floor he was staring at towards me.

"Who're you?" he asked as I stopped in front of him.

"Man, 2-D, he just called you dad!" Russel exclaimed as dad looked up.

"I've got several kids, need I mind you."

"Think for two bloody minutes the wife you cheated on!" Murdoc exclaimed as my dad stared at me for a long time, he seemed to be lost…lost in time.

"Art thou feeling well?" my sister asked as Russel sighed.

"Yeah, he just gets this way sometimes."

After what seemed to be an eternity dad snapped out of his trance and looked at me again.

"Who is this again?" he asked as Murdoc slapped his head.

"It's Gray! Gray and the kid we never got to meet you STUPID BLOODY FUCKING TWIT!"

I saw the look on dad's face as his knees gave out, he plopped down and grabbed my face.

"You're lying." He said, tears in his eyes, "This can't be meh son!" his hands drooped from my face as his lip quivered.

"Noodle took them away…" he whispered as tears began seeping from his ducts as he pulled me into a hug.

"Grayson…" he whispered, "I can't believe it's yew." He looked behind me, and wiped some snot from his nose with his sleeve.

"Who's this lit'l luv?" he asked, motioning towards Arisu.

"That's just Arisu, my sister."

"Is that the baby Noodle left wif?" he asked as I crossed my arms.

"Yeah that's her." I sighed as dad made his way to her, Arisu made another curtsy.

"I am delighted to meet mine father. Mine name is Arisu. I am thoroughly pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Eh…she talks so smart." Dad said as he picked her up.

"That's because she spends most of her time with Yamaguchi-Sensai." I snorted as everyone looked at me.

""oo?" Murdoc asked as I sighed.

"Our English teacher." Everyone nodded as attention went back to Arisu, as she looked around spotting the keyboard.

"Pray tell if I could play the piano?" she asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, luv!" Murdoc exclaimed, "We'd love to hear you!" and with that they all gathered around the keyboard and Arisu as she began playing Moonlight Sonata.

"She plays so gracefully." Russel gasped as dad and Murdoc had their mouths opened. I just sighed and sat against the wall.

"You seem upset." I heard a voice as I looked up at a figure that looked similar to my mum, only a much younger version.

"Yeah…" I said looking down again, as she sat next to me, as I looked up again, I could see wires coming out of her back.

"The fuck's wrong with you?" she asked as my eyebrows furrowed.

"My stupid sister." I mumbled, "I just want her gone."

"I can help with that." She said, as she pointed towards my sister, "That her? The little one with the blue hair?"

"That's her." I grumbled as I looked to the side and looked back up to see that the person to look like a younger version of my mother hold a gun up.

"NO! WAIT! STOP! I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT!" but it was too late, the fire went off as it hit my sister through her right eye.

* * *

OMG! That's the end of this chapter! Look forward to the next chappie!


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go! Chapter 4! Chapter 4 shoeshine!

Great eh? Well 'ere's chappie 4!

* * *

I just stared in horror as my sister was bleeding to death, the look on her face said, 'what did I do to deserve this?'

"Why the 'ell did you shoot 'er you BLOODY STUPID ANDROID!" Murdoc screamed tears were in his eyes as the android shrugged her shoulders, looking at her fingers.

"The kid wanted to get rid of her."

"I didn't mean like that!" I yelled as everyone began arguing, everyone except dad.

"Shuup!" he yelled, "Jus' shudup!" he took a few sobbing breaths as he looked up at us all.

"Arisu is DYING! And all yew can fink of is yelling and arguing?" he just looked down, closing his eyes, allowing the tears to spew from his eyes.

"Arisu…" I heard him whisper, "I never got to meet yew." We were all silent until a cloud of black smoke caught my eye, I looked over as did Murdoc.

"Boogie man…" I heard him whisper as he picked up his bass, the smoke then transformed into some creature with a hook nose and red goggles, Murdoc threw his bass at the creature.

"YOU CAN'T 'AVE MEH NEICE!" he yelled as it began walking closer and closer, its cape fully open as it swallowed me whole.

"GRAY!" I heard Murdoc yell, but that was the last thing I heard.

I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't even speak. What was happening?

"Gray, Gray, Grayson." I heard a voice, I managed to peep out a 'who's there?' as a ghost like figure appeared in front of me, he was glowing blue and wore old school clothes.

"Who're you?" I squeaked as he laughed a bit.

"You'll get used to the air here, it's suffocating, but it's not all that bad especially if you're dead like me."

He began to laugh some more before pointing at himself.

"Name's Del." He said, "But I'm sure you heard of me from your uncle Russel." I just stared at him, I had NEVER heard of him before, at least, not that I remembered.

"Never mind that, Gray." He said as he pulled on my hand, "C'mon we gotta get outta here."

"Wait, why?" I asked, a little used to the thick air as Del pulled on my hand.

"They listen, and I gotta talk to you in private." He pulled me through the blackness until we got to a light, going through it we were backstage of the theatre, my dad was crying in agony as Murdoc was cursing up a storm.

"Hey!" I yelled, "I'm here! I'm okay!" but it seemed they couldn't hear me, that or they were ignoring me.

"Can't hear ya, Gray." Del said, "You're in the spirit's realm. No one can hear you, no one 'sept the spirits, like me."

"So…" I began, "Am I…"

"No, no, no, I just had to ask you…why did you want to get rid of your sister?" I looked down, my blood felt like it was boiling.

"Because she's NOTHING but a show off! She's the reason mum left dad! Everyfing was fine until mum got pregnant wif her!" I felt tears sting my eyes as Del sighed.

"No, Gray, your DAD was the reason, not your sister, I mean sure your sister could dance, and play piano, and can talk all funny and smart like, but you know what was the most important part of her?" I looked over at Del as he placed an arm around me.

"Her love."

"Arisu…" I whispered, looking down, "'M sorry."

"Man, your sister loved you more than her own life, and you wanted to get rid of her."

"Del…" I began, "Is there anything I can do?"

"'Fraid not…" he said as I just looked down, he looked down too, my sister was dead and it was my entire fault!

"How 'm I going to tell mum? How can I tell 'er I killed me sister?"

"Well you didn't technically kill your sister, that android did." I felt my eyes get hotter from the tears, if only I didn't say I wanted my sister gone, NONE of this would've happened!

"'M sorry! I really am sorry!" I cried as Del gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Well, kid…" he began, "I dunno what to say, 'cept, I'm sorry." And with that he disappeared and the setting became clearer, the air was easier to breath as someone scooped me up.

"Grayson!" I heard dad exclaim as I felt his tears mix with my tears.

"Dad…" I began, "I'm sorry."

"She's gone, Gray." he sobbed, "I never really got to meet 'er and she's gone." My arms wrapped around my dad's neck as a white orb escaped my sister's chest, turning into…a glowing figure of my sister.

"Thou need not be so poignant. I shall meet thee someday." We all looked over at the glowing figure of my sister.

"No!" Dad exclaimed, "Yer not leaving us!"

"I did not say I was leaving thee." My sister began, "I said we shall meet again." And with that my sister began floating upwards, dad began running towards her.

"NO! NO! Arisu!" he yelled, but Murdoc stopped him.

"Too late Dull…er…2D. She's gone." We all gathered around her body, tears spilled from our eyes, all except the android and Murdoc. Murdoc seemed to be staring at the android in deep thought, before he yelled.

"NO!" making us all jump, "If I'm still alive, I'll make sure she's alive!" and with that he picked Arisu up from the floor, setting her on the table, removing her injured eye.

"Murdoc…" I began, "What're you doing?"

"I'm making 'er…part computer!" he said proudly as he rummaged through some junk in a box.

* * *

Yeah…not very good, but still…R&R! Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is, chapter 5…yeah…lets party!

* * *

Murdoc rummaged through the junk, pulling out random things I've never seen before, he had a smile on his face, a smile like a mad genius.

"Murdoc…" my dad began, tears in his eyes, "I don't know how to fank yew."

"Don't thank meh yet faceache." He said, "She's not alive yet." He pulled some bloody thing from her eye.

"She won't be needing part of 'er brain." He said as he took some sort of microchip and dug it through her empty eye socket.

"I need electricity! Stat!" he yelled as Russel got the first aid kit, giving Murdoc the heart starter…thing (I forget wot it's called).

"Awright everyone! Clear!" and with that, Murdoc charged the thing as a bolt of electricity jolted from my sister's chest.

She still didn't breath.

My dad just held my hand and placed it near his eyes, I felt his tears, his warm tears of sorrow. I pulled away, looking down, I began shaking.

"Grayson…" Russel began as I looked up, my tears visible.

"'M sorry!" I exclaimed and with that I ran out of the building, out of the building into the cool streets of the autumn afternoon.

I was running away, running far, far away. Where to? I didn't know. All I knew was I was leaving Nagoya.

I only had a little money, but I was certain I could get by. I still remember getting on that train with a boy about my age and his mum.

"Hello!" the boy said in Japanese as I looked up at him, I honestly only understood VERY little Japanese, but I knew how to survive.

"Eh…Hello." I said before asking in Japanese, "Do you speak English?"

"I do!" he exclaimed in English, pointing at himself, "I'm Arata."

"'M Gray." I said, we were silent for a few moments before he asked.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"'M running away." I felt tears drip down my face, "All because of a stupid mistake!" I looked over at him as I wiped my tears with my sleeve.

"I don't like talking about it." Arata just nodded in understanding.

"Hey…" Arata began as I looked up, "Do you need a homeless shelter?" I nodded as he smiled, "there's one in my town of Tokyo if you're interested!" my eyes lit up.

"You mean it?" I asked as he nodded, "After the next few stops, I'll take you there. Hey if you want, you can be part of our club." I looked up at him.

"Club?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yes, our youth club." And he gave a toothy smile as I smiled back.

"I've never been part of a club…" I said, twiddling my fingers.

After about the fifth stop, Arata pulled on my hand.

"Come on, Gray! I'll lead you to the shelter!" and with that we ran down the bustling streets of Tokyo.

After several minutes we stopped in front of a large building.

"This is it." Arata said as I gulped, knocking on the door. A woman who was probably in her 50s opened the door, a smile on her face. She began speaking Japanese as Arata began talking back to her, I remember having a blank look on my face and I felt my face get hot.

"I see…" the woman said, in plain English, "It's nice to have you, Gray." She gave a warm smile as she led me inside.

"I'll see you, Wednesday, Arata!" she called as she pushed me further inside.

"Come in, Gray. You may hang your jacket up right over there. That's right; I can't wait until you meet the others."

"How many are there?" I asked flinging my red jacket over a hook as the woman smiled.

"Counting you, I'd say there's about twenty or so." She led me into the lobby where several other people sat, about five or so.

"Make yourself comfortable." She said as I barely heard the last words she whispered, "You'll be here forever."

* * *

Creeeeepy! Anyway R&R please? I BEG OF YOU! RAR!


	6. Chapter 6

Holy HELL! I am slow when updating ;o; I ensure you all I'm alive! This will STILL be in Gray's POV…but you'll have to wait…you'll see what I mean.

* * *

"Where are they?" a purple haired Japanese woman exclaimed, while standing in front of the guard to the entrance of the back theatre.

"Who?" the guard asked as Noodle began to tear.

"I know they're in there!"

"Sorry lady, you can't enter." But as he said those words, he was given a blow to his face as the purpled haired woman entered, gasping, tears formed in her eyes.

"Arisu!" she exclaimed, pushing Murdoc and 2D out of the way just to see her daughter, with no life in her.

"What the HELL did you do?" she asked through gritted teeth, more tears pouring from her ducts.

"It wasn't us! It wos that bloody android!" Murdoc exclaimed as Noodle began sobbing, reaching into her purse, pulling out a cigarette; she popped it into her mouth and lit it, taking a drag.

"Noodle? I thought you stopped smoking because of Gray's asthma." She stopped, her hands running through her hair.

"Shit." She said, stomping the still long cigarette out, she looked around.

"Where is Gray?" she asked with more tears in her eyes.

"Dunno." Was Russel's reply, "He just ran out into the streets saying he was sorry." Noodle fell to her knees and began to sob; she held Arisu's cold hand, she had lost her two children.

"Noodle…" 2D began but was cut off by an angry Noodle.

"Shut the hell up." She began, "If only YOU didn't come to Nagoya NONE of this would be happening!" she snapped while still sobbing.

"I just wish I was the one who got the mail and not Gray." She whispered crying into her dead daughter's hand.

~Meanwhile~

"Oh my." The woman said, rushing over to a dead body.

"Poor soul, he hasn't been feeling well, but refused to go the doctor, I told him so." I just blinked and looked at the dead man.

"That's a shame." I said, sighing as the woman gave me a bowl of rice.

"Here." She began, "You must be hungry."

"Thanks." I said, as she gave me chopsticks, I looked at them and sighed, I hadn't a clue of how to use them, she just laughed and traded me for a fork. I took a big scoop aiming it for my mouth, but something smacked my hand causing the fork to fly out.

I was baffled, what in the hell had just happened?

"Brother!" I heard a familiar voice as I turned around to see my sister, slightly glowing.

"Prithee thou shall not eat that!" she exclaimed as I just blinked.

"She is abram!" my sister exclaimed.

"A what?" I asked.

"In simple terms mine brother, a lunatic! She hath tried to poison thee!" my eyes widened, as the woman entered.

"Oh my where did this little one come from?" she asked as Arisu took a step back.

"Thou shant have mine soul nor mine brother's! Ye demon from hell!" the woman laughed, but it wasn't a sweet laugh, it was…pure evil, spikes then grew from her back, her teeth were fangs, her eyes were beady and red, I gasped and felt my heart racing. The demon was struck by an arrow, my sister holding a bow.

"Come now, brother! We must depart!" she exclaimed "Depart before…" but before she could finish here sentence her eyes held pure terror.

"Arisu, what's…" but she pointed behind me, the people that were here were all skeleton like and glowing black all except for the dead man.

The dead man was a victim. They turned to the already dead man to feast on him.

"Ignore him! He shall be there later! Get the boy!" the main demon screeched as my sister pulled on my hand.

"Tis not a time to wait, brother!" my sister yelled as she pulled me outside, in the sunset.

"We hath no time! When the solar goes down they can eat thee!" she practically dragged me onto the train, with the little money I had I had enough to get to Nagoya.

"Hey Gray, where're you going?" I looked up to see Arata, but my sister turned my head.

"He is with them, if you ignore him he will go away." And as my sister said he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Arisu, I…" I began to choke from sobbing, "'M sorry."

"Need not apologize mine brother, there is a way to save me." I looked towards her with tears flowing down my eyes.

"Mine body needs mine spirit, all thou hath to do is carry me to mine body and lay me down, and I shall do the rest." I nodded as I looked in front of me, out the window, tears flowing down meh cheeks.

The ride to Nagoya seemed slower, but we arrived, it was dark outside now, but the buildings illuminated colourful lights, I picked my sister up and ran towards the theatre, down the dark alleyway, the guard was passed out and I didn't know why until I saw…

"Mum?" I asked as she looked up from the floor of crying in my sister's hand.

"Gray?" she asked as tears kept coming, she sobbed, "Arisu?"

"Everything shall be fine mother." Arisu reinsured her as I laid my sister's spirit on top of her dead body.

Nothing happened for several minutes until Arisu's eyelids opened and she stirred, hoisting herself up.

Everyone seemed to have tears in their eyes, Arisu's eye lit up as she jumped from the table, wrapping her arms around my waist. I just returned the hug.

"Arisu…" I began, "I love yew." I started sobbing

"I love thee as well brother." Mum picked Arisu up, with tears in her eyes.

"Come on you two we're going home." Mum said as dad stopped her.

"Wait…"

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed as dad looked down, with tears coming from his sockets.

"I…I…I just want to say good bye to them." He started to sob as I ran to dad, wrapping my arms around his neck, I whispered in his ear.

"This weekend meet us at this alleyway. Three in the morning." He just looked into my eyes, sniffing he gave me another hug.

* * *

And we're almost in the end!


	7. Chapter 7

And the last chapter! Nooooooo! But need not worry there shall be a sequel!

* * *

~Present day~

So here we are in the dark alleyway, waiting, listening.

"Gray?" I looked up in happiness.

"Dad." I whispered, grabbing Arisu's hand we ran towards him, he just plopped on his knees and gave us a hug, tears spilled from his eyes as he began to sniffle.

"I never thought I would see yew again, Gray, and Arisu, I never thought I'd meet yew."

"Thou hath met me, father." Arisu replied as I nodded.

"And when I saw you were coming to Nagoya I set up a scheme to see yew dad. And next time you're in Nagoya…" I began but was cut off.

"No, Gray, there will be no next time." I looked past dad towards the voice.

"M-mum?" I asked, how did she…know where we were?

"I'm your mother, Gray, I'm not baka. I check on you two every night and when I saw the empty beds I knew where you two were."

"Bu-but mum…" I began as mum shook her head.

"No buts, Gray," she grabbed Arisu's hand, "Say good bye to him, we're leaving Nagoya." Dad's eyes held heavy with tears.

"Yew can't do this to meh, Noodle!"

"Suzuki…" mum said, "My name is Suzuki Gonkura. Not Noodle, that was my child name."

"Please…" dad began, but mum cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Stuart." And with that she walked away with us as I looked behind me to see dad still on his knees in the alleyway, tears wiped away in the wind, his face was broken. Just like his and mum's love.

* * *

Yeah this was short ;^; anyway review! Please? ^3^


End file.
